Flexible joints are used for the joining of tubing in, for example automobile fluid conveying systems. The flexible joints must be capable of bending, twisting and moving axially in response to forces on the tubing. The flexible joints must also preferably provide sound and vibration dampening. The present invention meets the above requirements and also provides a relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture flexible joint.